


Transitions: Erasures of the Past

by yinyang2261



Series: Transitions [5]
Category: The Tomorrow People (1973), The Tomorrow People (1992)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Abortion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 05:12:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16361483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yinyang2261/pseuds/yinyang2261
Summary: Summary:  A glimpse into Tricia’s professional and personal past as she and John go to New Zealand to attend her close friend’s wedding.The Transitions storyline will cover events from March 1979 to June 1980





	Transitions: Erasures of the Past

Wales, May 1979

The van pulled up to the building after having passed through multiple security entrances. The guard inside glanced up to see the familiar side logo before resuming his task of signing documents requiring daily signatures. Once completed, the guard made a motion for his co-worker to ready himself at the desk as he organized his clipboard to check the day’s schedule. He watched as the familiar foursome entered through the glass doors and made a direct beeline towards him, identification cards out.

“Good morning Benjamin,” the taller bald gentleman said to the security guard.

“Just a minute Mr. Young, I’m not seeing anything about your crew having to be here,” Benjamin said, a no nonsense tone in his voice.

“Yes, well, last minute call from the supervisor. New computer security measure he wanted installed asap,” Mr. Young said.

The shortest woman in the group let out a noisy sneeze, followed by a very low baritone type cough.

“That sounds like quite a cold you’ve developed Ms. Lawrence,” Benjamin replied after observing the woman tactfully blowing her nose with a tissue she produced from her left breast pocket.

“Yes, and now because of her, I’ve caught it as well,” the taller male who had the name Adare on his badge responded with a somewhat high tone in his voice.

“We really need to get on with it. I want to soak in the sun’s rays at the beach and have a tan all over my body by this evening. And I do mean….all over my body,” 

The woman who had the name Curthoys on her badge commented, eliciting intrigued, interested reactions from the security guards and peculiar expressions from the other three members of her team. 

Benjamin observed the foursome of the two men and two women; he couldn’t put his finger on it, but there just seemed to be something quite not right about them this time around.

“Archie, what do you got?”

The young raven-haired man looked up from his screen, “It checks out sir. The order was put in early this morning.”

Benjamin sighed tiredly, “Alright, be quick about it. I’ll have to have a word with upper management to remind them about the regulations regarding last minute orders and the importance of letting our security team know in advance.”

“Believe me Benny, we won’t be long,” the one called Young replied.

This felicitated another exasperated response from the security guard, “How many times must I tell you I like to be called Benjamin? I can’t stand Benny.”

The seated guard called Archie couldn’t help but taunt his older co-worker. “That’s because you look like that bloke on the telly, Benny Hill. I toldja you looked like him.”

“And if you hadn’t opened your big mouth about it, nobody else would be trying to make that association you haggis-looking bastard!” 

Archie made an exaggerated reaction, placing his hand over his open mouth. “Oh look, he’s mad.”

This prompted a few snickers and quiet laughter from the other security guards who were failing at pretending to looking busy, instead of listening to the conversation, which they obviously had been doing this whole time.

Mr. Adare gave Benjamin a firm grip on the security guard’s shoulder. “Benjamin, don’t get your knicker in a bunch. They only make fun because you’re part of their crew. All crewmembers get on each other’s nerves purposely from time to time. It just shows you belong, take it in stride.”

“Yes, I had forgotten about the nickname, so do be a good chap and forgive my impertinence, Benjamin,” Mr. Young replied, with a strong sincere tone.

“Yes, yes, fine. How long will you four be?” Benjamin impatiently replied as he forced the name issue to be dropped once and for all.

“Should take no more than fifteen minutes. We’ve gotten quicker at installing these updates this past week,” Ms. Boswell replied.

The security guard continued to give the foursome a focused look before finally tilting his head toward the elevators. As the computer technicians hurried in that direction, one of the guards had already unlocked the elevator and stood waiting for them. Once in, the security guard with the name Harry clicked on the elevator controls. The five individuals felt the slight movement of the elevator as it made its descent quietly. The soft hum of the machinery allowed them all to have clear hearing of the usual type of music which had been playing in the background. It wasn’t a minute later when the elevator stopped at their destination and the doors opened up. Harry quickly led them to the control room and unlocked the door, allowing the four techs to enter. Harry watched as they quickly set up shop.

“So…..fifteen minutes, yeah?” Harry said.

“That’s correct. We shouldn’t be long at all,” Mr. Young said. 

“Well then if you don’t mind, I’ll get a few things out of the way from my schedule while I’m down here,” the security guard said.

“No problem,” Ms Curthoys absently said as she readied one of the monitors.

As the security guard went down the hall to do his quick rounds, the four techs continued their usual procedures.

[All over my body? Really, Tricia?]

John sarcastically pathed to Tricia, looking at her while setting up his computer.

[I honestly didn’t know what to say, John. From what I’ve read, the real Ms. Curthoys is somewhat on the frisky, wild side. I figured that would be something she’d say. Now shut up and get to work]

Tricia said, her seriousness evident in her tone.

[Well, thankfully we didn’t have to talk too much. It’s hard enough sometimes maintaining this image without having other distractions about. I wonder if we should do this hallucinatory trick more often to strengthen this ability? The last time we used it was a few months ago against the Thargons. I think it’s only been maybe half a dozen times I’ve made one visually believe I look like someone else]

Elizabeth pathed. 

She had fleeting thoughts of when she utilized this particular aspect of her special powers, bringing to mind when she showed this power in front of Professor Cawston inside a pyramid many years ago. She couldn’t help but also be reminded of that specific time when the Professor’s colleague had been killed by the murderous, shape-changing robot Jedikiah, who had been on a mission of revenge against the Tomorrow People. Since then, the Tomorrow People’s association with the Professor had been extremely limited to telephone calls and the rare meeting, especially since he had signed on to a multinational scientific group who worked within the same parapsychology field his interests had also been in. 

[I’ll agree with that. I’m not much into playing the role of a girl]

Tyso sneezed again just as he telepathically finished his displeasure at having to play the female role of this specific computer tech. 

[Well how do you think I feel? I hadn’t expected to play the opposite gender either. But you were this woman’s height. It couldn’t be helped]

Elizabeth observed the security guard passing by the window, going the opposite way as she replied to her young friend.

[Our friend out there seems a bit nervous]

Elizabeth remarked.

[He’s one of the newer workers to start here. Probably not used to watching non-military personnel]

John said.

[I’m finished on my end, John]

Tricia said.

[I’m done also]

Elizabeth said.

[Just putting the finishing touches on here. Tyso, are you ready?]

John asked.

[Just about there…okay, it’s ready]

John regarded the young gypsy as he began to type in the commands on the keyboard. He had felt bad about having the young teen here. While it was strictly a volunteer mission, Tyso had willingly signed on, eager to do something away from the family for a short bit. There was a part of him that wasn’t too keen about Tyso going with his family to Germany. The way things had been recently with the public, he felt the Tomorrow People should stay within the country for a while until things had settled down. But that was nearly impossible due to the many varied lives they all had led. Many of them like Tyso, Carol, and Warren had returned from various challenges after many years away, and it would’ve been very unfair to keep them up at the Trig or confined on Earth somewhere. 

[It’s all set. Time to leave]

Tricia said with a slight tightness in her tone.

[Let’s pack it up then]

Tyso said, eager to relinquish the visual image of the real Ms. Boswell.

John was slightly surprised how much time went while in was in thought. He also picked up on the tension between Tricia and Elizabeth of late. While it wasn’t much like the last time when they went to Ireland to help in the breakout of a set of twin sisters, the past month had seen the two somewhat passive-aggressively uncomfortable around each other. Because of the constant activity of over the past month, he hadn’t been able to have an involved talk with Elizabeth like he would usually have. If anything, he seemed to have been able to have more detailed conversations with Tricia than his close friend of five years. He couldn’t seem to put his finger on it. 

The trip back up the elevator was just as uneventful as it was the last time. As the doors opened, the foursome immediately stepped off, to find a few of the security personnel still giving Benjamin a hard time about his name. Tyso, still in his guise as Ms. Boswell seemed to want to slow down to watch the proceedings but John purposely pushed him to quicken his pace.

[Come on. We’re done here, and this doesn’t concern us at all]

John pathed out to the others.

The four telepaths probably would’ve been able to keep going without much concern if the argument hadn’t been upped vocally, causing Benjamin to immediately go about to hit his disrespectful colleague over one too many jokes which the guard felt had apparently crossed the line. But the one called Archie just slightly side stepped, causing his supervisor to overstep his balance, his momentum causing him to inadvertently plow into the janitor and his supply cart, causing both to go down in a heap of flailing arms, legs, and cleaning supplies. 

The three remaining security guards burst out laughing at the sight of the ruckus and probably would’ve continued to do so if one of them hadn’t discovered their pants had somehow fallen to the ground, to reveal underwear which were peppered with drawn red hearts all around it. The other guards stood flabbergasted at the sight; until one by one, they realized their own individual pants had fallen to the floor also, prompting them to quickly and unceremoniously gather them back up embarrassingly.

“So, we’re going to get going, enjoy your weekend,” John quickly stammered out as he and Elizabeth quickly moved their associates to the front door, leaving the very peculiar Keystone Cops type scene with the security personnel hastily behind.

Tricia hurriedly took the driver’s seat, as an unexpected chuckle emerged from her being.

“Well that was fun.”

“Yes, well, stay in our optical illusion form at least until we’re off the premises. Let’s stay focused, shall we?” John said with slight irritability. 

“Nothing wrong with a little fun in our missions, John. After all, we got in and out without much problem at all,” Tyso said.

“I agree,” Elizabeth said. “Besides, they deserved it after giving Benjamin such a hard time about his name and looks.”

“That’s rather surprising, coming from you Elizabeth,” Tricia commented, a content smile still on her features.

“Well, there are many things you don’t know about me, Tricia.”

John barely caught the slight uncomfortable facial response Tricia reacted to with Elizabeth’s comment. Again, he wondered what was going on with those two.

For the next twenty minutes, they drove to the company which the van had belonged to. Once there, and still in their respective visual illusions, they performed the usual day to day operations of signing the vehicle back over and then went about their way. 

The four jaunted up to the temporary Watchdog Station in orbit over Great Britain. This was the small sanctuary they had been operating since their most recent Lab’s location had been compromised by members of their own country’s government, just after the Thargon/Sorson conflict had ended. Since then, the Tomorrow People had utilized the hospitality of Andrew’s father to make Forbe’s Castle their home until a new location for their Lab could be established. It was cramped, with only room for one jaunting pad, but it served it’s purpose for the time being. Because of the constant tourist activity the castle would usually be under, TIM had to be relegated within the Station’s orbit off Earth for the time being.

“Sure is nice looking at the Earth from here,” Tyso remarked as he settled into the ledge within the observation bubble.

Not entirely sure I would want to give up this aspect of being a Tomorrow Person, Tyso thought to himself as he took in the details of his home planet below. After a minute, he looked behind him as the others were doing their final procedures from the mission they had just completed.

“Well, that’s it, then. Wales will be officially telepath information free,” John said.

“Well, that was easy,” Tyso said as he looked out at the Earth from the observation bubble.

“I thought you made a very fine woman, Tyso,” Elizabeth teasingly said.

“Yes, I would have to agree. That’s quite the skill you have,” John added.

Tyso studied John a bit, unsure of whether to take the older man’s response as authentic or mocking; however, the unexpected moderate smirk which appeared on the older man’s features prompted Tyso to realize he had been following Elizabeth’s tone on the specific teasing. 

Even Tricia couldn’t help but smile at the vocal exchange. And why shouldn’t she have, they just came back from a very successful mission. 

“John, how long will it be before the computer virus we uploaded will purge all information related to the Tomorrow People?”

“It should be starting now, actually. Whenever a word or sequence of words is relayed to their processors, the information will slowly be deleted from their memory processors. It will be at a pace where their people won’t even realize what’s happened until much too late, when at least ninety-five percent of information pertaining to us will be purged. Isn’t that correct, TIM?” John asked.

|Ninety-five-point eight percent, to be precise, John|

“Yes TIM,” John said in a tone in which he had gotten used to TIM’s slight humor long ago.

John glanced around at the recent surroundings within the station. There was still the matter of finding a new place to house the Lab since the last one had been discovered by Major Turner a few months back during the final days of the Thargon/Sorson conflict. It had only been through a fluke that much of the important equipment which had been at the Lab was kept in a regular storage facility due to TIM’s effective sanitation methods to clear out microscopic particles from an experiment they had collaborated on just before the conflict had appeared in their solar system. But he still would feel much better to retrieve what Major Turner had taken. There were instruments and a few varied items of personal importance that had been taken. There had been a few leads for the new Lab in the past month but they all had something negative about the location or the building which put them out of the running. Being cooped up at the cramped Forbes Castle or up in the Watchdog Station where TIM was currently housed was somewhat stressful at times. John was so used to jaunting back to the comfort of the Lab and having talks with TIM at any given time. Unfortunately, even that was somewhat limited due to TIM having to move the Station throughout any 24-hour period, to keep any Earth made satellites from discovering this station. Still, it did gave John some inner contentment coming up here when he could, even if the Station was not much into comfort.  
“Still, why do we always seem to have such peculiar things happen to us?” Tyso added, interrupting John’s thoughts.

“What do you mean Tyso?” Elizabeth asked.

“Well, maybe not to us. But what happened to the security guards. They seemed very clutzy, considering that they’re supposed to be looking after the inner and outer perimeter of a major government building. It just seems like whenever we encounter authority with the police or some security force, they’re….well….physically stupid,” the gypsy boy bluntly explained.

“Well, I haven’t really noticed anything,” John said curiously.

|If I may add my observations about Tyso’s statement|

“Sure TIM, go ahead,” John replied.

|I have made a habit of utilizing various surveillance and satellite cameras on location where the Tomorrow People have had to employ their special powers in public; on the outside chance that they could be watched. I have discovered, from time to time, that people will behave in the most unusual ways when confronted with these abilities. I shall show a few videos and times of when these events occurred|

TIM began with an event from back in 1974, when Chris had allowed the Tomorrow People to use his van to rescue astronaut Lee Wan from potentially drifting off into space when his hold from the now-defunct Damoclese Station came loose. In the video, they saw a cop or possibly a traffic warden, attempting to leave a ticket on the window; however, whenever he physically tried, the van had picked that specific time to be matter transported. They watched as the increasingly frustrated cop had brought along another co-worker, who was obviously a supervisor by the way he had torn up the cop’s various parts of his uniform and snatched his badge off after more of the van’s hijinks ensued. What was also peculiar was that John had appeared in the lake in an astronaut’s uniform in front of the same man, who afterwards, jumped into the lake in what seemed to be suicidal resignation. 

The four telepaths looked on with curiosity and slight amusement, once the video ended with the man being helped out from the river by a few bystanders.

“Well, at least it wasn’t as weird as when we had to deal with The Mama, Emily, and Elmer,” Elizabeth said.

John groaned, “Oh if I see those three again, it’ll be too soon.”

Tyso couldn’t help but chuckle at John’s response. “Yeah, that was a strange one.”

“Who were they?” Tricia asked.

Elizabeth gave a brief summary of how three aliens who were in a ship stopped over Earth to take on food supplies. The aliens had believed that Earth was run like a television western. The male named Elmer, dressed in a cowboy suit, continued to get in trouble with the local law enforcements, even drawing the attention of the Prime Minister of England. Eventually they had caught up to Elmer but then Elmer forced John onto The Ship so he could be Emily’s man-boy, make children, and eventually eat him. John however was able to trick the ship into shutting itself off because they had finally found a planet they could live on. Since then, the three of them had been assimilating on Earth and staying out of trouble.

Tricia regarded the three silent telepaths for a moment, taking in all the details of their particular past adventure.

“Tickling boots, John. How…naughty,” Tricia said, a smirk developing on her features.

“Well, at the time, it wasn’t. The Ship could’ve destroyed the Earth if we all hadn’t come up with some quick thinking to prevent it,” John haughtily said.

“Cowboys and cannabalism? Well, you only have Earth of the 1970’s to blame for that, then,” Tricia replied in such a frank manner that both Tyso and John did a double take.

Elizabeth couldn’t help but laugh outwardly. “Whatever do you mean, Tricia?”

“Have you seen what is popular lately down here? This Star Wars movie for instance. I have never seen a space battle fought in that way. And then what is going on with selling pantyhose in a plastic egg? Oh, and don’t get me started on Disco Duck, what kind of weird type of so-called music is that? And is streaking still a popular pastime on campuses and sports games? Yuck.” 

Everyone in the room responded with various levels of laughter at Tricia’s pseudo-rant about the current fads of the world.

“Well, I happen to have enjoyed Star Wars and Close Encounters of the Third Kind. But I understand about this disco stuff, Tricia. I’m not sure what anyone can see in that music,” Tyso replied.

“You’ve been keeping up on current events,” Tricia said in a slightly surprised tone.

Tyso nodded. “Stephen and I both kept up on the files which TIM sent up; to include fun things like movies and music. Isn’t that right, TIM?”

|I believe that a well-rounded education, whether academic or recreational will help any scholar attain their full potential|

“Don’t tell me that’s all you two did was watch movies?” John asked in a slightly incredulous tone.

“Of course not. But because of our medical schedule, we couldn’t do an awful lot physically for fear of the virus getting more of a foothold on our bodies,” Tyso reminded John.

“Well, the fun stuff was just TIM making sure your brain didn’t turn to a tired mass of matter due to your forced convalescence. It’s understandable since your traveling was extremely limited,” Elizabeth said.

“Speaking of which, I have to get going. We leave for Germany in a few days and we still have a bit of items we’re trying to sell,” Tyso reminded his friends as he stepped toward the single jaunting pad.

“Remember to stay in touch,” John reminded Tyso for the nth time since he found out the young gyspy boy would be going on an extended trip.

“No worries John. I can always jaunt back at a moment’s notice, and I have TIM’s and the Forbe’s Castle phone numbers. Talk to you later.”

Before John could get in another vocal concern, Tyso had disappeared.

“Well John, it looks like your constant nitpicking has effectively chased Tyso out,” Tricia said tersely. 

“And you two need to start packing for your trip to New Zealand, don’t you? Tyso will be just fine,” Elizabeth said in a slight off-handed way which had nonetheless, been noticed by Tricia.

John, still in leadership mode, immediately quizzed Elizabeth on the immediacy of certain projects which had to be done, bringing out a rarely heard coldness in her response.

“Yes, John. I am very capable of seeing to these ventures. I’ve only been in this telepath club for over five years, I’m sure I’ve got the hang of it by now. TIM, I’ll see you in a couple days.”

|Good luck with your interview, Elizabeth|

“Thank you, TIM. It’s good to know that there are some entities who are interested in other’s lives, some aren’t even human,” Elizabeth said in a somewhat off-handed and cryptic way.

The former school teacher stepped onto the single jaunting pad and disappeared.

John stood there, a somewhat incredulous look on his face, “Now what was that all about?”

|I suspect Elizabeth was upset at your lack of acknowledgment about her interview with the Head of the Social Sciences Department at the college today|

“Well, I hadn’t forgotten TIM. I know she’s been investigating graduate programs regarding social work, but I just hadn’t had time to tell her before she just jaunted off like she did,” John said with a distressing tone in his voice.

“Is she not going back to the Trig to continue her work as an ambassador?” Tricia asked.

|With all that has happened this past year with the induction of Hsui-Tai and Andrew into our ranks, along with the Thargon/Sorsan confict, and the recent assumption that more Tomorrow People will be breaking out in a probable accelerated rate due to our recent run-in with the viopaths, Sogguth, and Doomsday Men; Elizabeth believes more than ever that her work here on Earth will become substantially more important. She believes that to work in a career which will place her in closer proximity to many young adults who have the potential to be a Tomorrow Person will take precedence over working throughout the galaxy|

Tricia nodded her head thoughtfully, “That makes sense. Her background in teaching and growing diplomatic credentials, she still is the most qualified of you all to work with young adults who are within the average age of breaking out. And she’ll have the advantage of jaunting to wherever the emerging telepath is.”

John nodded attentively, “You certainly put a lot of thought into this Tricia.”

“Minds do wander when they’re on vacation,” Tricia said. “We should get packing. Our flight leaves this afternoon.”

John nodded and then looked at TIM, “We’ll be in touch.”

|Need I remind you that the Starbird crew will be arriving later next week, John?

John peripherally saw Tricia disappear as he heard TIM’s reminder. “No need, TIM. Tricia and I should be back in plenty of time for their arrival.”

TIM observed John as he stepped onto the solitary jaunting pad and touched the jaunting band on his wrist, disappearing and leaving the biotronic computer, once again, on his own. TIM rolled over to the observation window that Tyso had previously looked out from at the Earth earlier. TIM inwardly agreed with Tyso’s earlier statement that the view of Earth from orbit was nice. The biotronic computer also thought that it would be a nicer view if he could readily share it more often with the people he had grown to love. There had been a few times since their return from the Galactic Trig, that he had felt quite lonely; and not for the first time, as much as a biotronic computer could emotionally anticipate, he was ready to become Earthbound once more and see his friends on a more daily basis.

***

A knock on the door slightly distracted John from focused activity, as he was looking for a few items to put into his carryon bag. He bade Tricia to come in and she immediately asked if he had everything he would need. John acknowledged her response with a soft grunt as he continued to put stuff into his carryon bag. Noticing the quiet after a bit, he glanced at Tricia, who was silently watching him pack.

“Something else on your mind, Tricia?” John asked.

“Nothing, I was just making sure you had everything you needed,” Tricia said as she eyed John’s garment bag on his bed.

John sighed as he readied a small hand-held bag which contained his personal hygiene items. “I’m still not comfortable having to take a plane to Australia. It’s a long flight and we could unexpectantly come across government entities.”

“When I booked the flight, I made sure I utilized our fake names. No one is going to know we’re going anywhere. Besides, we have TIM as backup for an immediate emergency jaunt if we need one. For a change, I just want to let someone else drive for a bit,” Tricia said.

Tricia regarded the young man who grudgingly placed the small leather type bag into his carryon. John, who had led the Tomorrow People since its beginning. But even she had been recognizing the tiredness in his eyes from the constant leadership he was duty bound to execute, particularly of the past few months. But even leaders needed a proper holiday from time to time. 

“Well, all the same Tricia, it’s an over 25-hour flight….”

“No more buts, John. Everything is done and proper. Elizabeth will see to the overall management of the Tomorrow People here, to include the necessary training of Maeve and Maurine, figuring out what information the Wales government had on the Tomorrow people, and the search for a new Lab. She is quite capable you know,” Tricia stated directly to John.

“Of course Elizabeth is capable, I hadn’t meant to say she wasn’t,” John replied. 

“One of these days you’re going to realize that you can’t do everything on your own John. We’re on the verge of becoming many and you’ll need people to take up leadership responsibility. Do not fight it. Elizabeth is obviously capable, as well as Stephen and Mike,” Tricia intently stated.

“Mike?” John said with a somewhat disbelieving tone. “All he’s been worried about of late is his band.”

“Well, of course he is. He does have his own life. And I’ve seen how he responds to Hsui-Tai and Andrew. He truly cares for them. You think much too simply of him,” Tricia frankly explained.

John sighed, “I don’t know Tricia. Mike and I have always had a bit of a friction-type relationship.”

“Steel tempers steel, John. I think Mike is to be given more credit than you believe. And it might be that he works better running around then being cooped up in an environment, conceptually speaking, of course.”

John was somewhat surprised by Tricia’s analytical take on Mike. Especially since Mike had made it clear in subtle reactions that Tricia was someone the developing musician didn’t seem to want to relate to on a personal basis. 

“And Stephen has been gone just as long as Warren and Kim,” John brought up from Tricia’s earlier statement.

“Yes, but those last two, along with Carol and Kenny were stuck in the past, with no way of keeping up on current trends in Earth’s society. Stephen and Tyso at least, have been able to stay attuned with what’s been happening on Earth. Actually more than I’ve ever been doing since I left Earth. Right now, Tyso would have a better chance of a leadership role here than I would.”

John inwardly, had to admit that Tricia’s analytical critique had made practical and logical sense.

“Have you been able to talk to your friend Warren since he got back?”

John was curious about where Tricia’s line of questioning was coming from. “I haven’t unfortunately. I barely had a chance to have a catching up conversation before he had to go with Carol and Kenny to their crewmate’s home planet. Why? I thought you were thinking a leadership role wouldn’t work for him?”

“Well, of course. Not right now, but eventually. He’s had training. But he would have to get his feet wet again if he assumed a role on Earth. Too much has changed in Earth society since him and Kim have been gone. I wouldn’t recommend myself either, unless you needed assistance in infiltrating some government facility,” Tricia said as she watched John zip up his bag.

“Are you planning on staying then?” John asked.

Tricia got the impression that John’s question was more than just a practical one, as she felt she caught an emotion from him within a more personal nature. She couldn’t help but be a bit flattered that he wanted her to stay. 

“I’m not sure. It depends on what happens in New Zealand.”

John grabbed his luggage. “Well, let’s not keep you waiting any longer, then.” 

Auckland Airport  
New Zealand

The hustle and loud motions of people leaving their seats to retrieve their carry on baggage from the overhead luggage bins were the only things John could hear as he made his own physical motions to recover his carry on since the plane. He grabbed Tricia’s bag and handed it to her, careful not to bump into a rather large man who almost took up the whole aisle retrieving his possessions. Afterwards, the two headed towards the baggage claim area. While John was waiting on the luggage, Tricia went towards a pay phone to give her friend a call to confirm that she was on her way to pick them up. John could feel the cool, autumn humidity immediately whenever the doors to the outside would open. He vaguely remembered that while it was the tail end of spring in England, New Zealand was in the midst of transitioning from fall to winter soon. He was grateful that Tricia had told him to take a warm wind breaker type jacket with him.

After retrieving their individual bags, the two decided to wait outside for their ride. It was a quiet time between the two as they ate their sandwiches which Tricia had made, and looked about the area for a bit. John was in thought about his usual responsibilities, but then, he also realized that thoughts about Tricia continued to come into his mind. Their continued association over the past month had started a mutual and respectable friendship with some unexpected intimate moments occurring between the two of them. Intimate as in sharing thoughts and concerns about their personal lives, as well as their ongoing duties for the Tomorrow People and the Federation. 

A loud cry brought John out of his thoughts as he reflexively began to reach for Tricia to tell her to jaunt, but his hand reached nothing by his side. He then realized the she had gone in the direction of where the cry had come from and realized that this was whom him and Tricia were waiting for. It almost seemed out of character for Tricia to yelp out in joy as she embraced her friend. 

“It has been too long, Carolyn,” Tricia said as she continued to hold her friend.

“Pat,” Carolyn muffled out through Tricia’s hair, holding her best friend tightly. “I’ve missed you.”

Tricia disengaged and visually took her friend in, nodding in approval. “You’re looking well. I wouldn’t have recognized you with your New Zealand accent if I hadn’t looked at you, though.”

“Well, I feel like I still have a mutt version of both English and New Zealand accents right now,” Carolyn said laughingly.

John stood back and watched the reunion of the two best friends begin. He couldn’t help but smile at this, as he had never known Tricia to be so at ease with an individual outside of her work. The vocal dialogue which began between the two women made him quite curious as to the life the current Federation agent had before her occupation working for various governments. He watched as the woman named Carolyn opened her eyes which settled on him for an extended period as she disengaged from the embrace.

“So, Pat, who’s your handsome plus one?” Carolyn asked as she patted the top of Tricia’s head, eliciting an exasperated response from her old friend, much to the amusement of John.

“Carolyn, this is my associate and friend, John.”

John stuck his hand out towards Carolyn, “It’s a pleasure to meet you, and congratulations on your impending nuptials.”

Carolyn grasped his hand and felt immediately at ease with him. 

“Carolyn Richardson. Charmed, obviously. And how long have you been seeing this unbelievably gorgeous woman?” she asked in a slight mischievous tone. 

“What? Oh no, we’re not…..seeing each other. I’m just here as a friend,” John stammered out.

Carolyn quickly looked between John and her long lost friend, “Uh huh.”

Catching the unconvincing tone in her friend’s voice, Tricia reminded her of the extensive time the airline trip was and insisted on getting to her place of residence to rest. After John hurriedly placed the luggage in the back of Carolyn’s trunk, the three individuals proceeded to start on their way to their final destination, Tricia riding shotgun.

It was after riding in the back for five minutes, in which time not a word was said, that John was getting the impression that something was on Tricia’s mind. The subtlety tense physical actions between the two friends was peculiar, for a time when a get together such as this shouldn’t be bringing this type of tension about. 

Tricia took a slightly prolonged glance at John, who had already seemed like he was trying to read her as to the source of the slight uncomfortableness within the car. She then looked intently at Carolyn, who quickly glanced at her, as if confirming something unspoken.

“Carolyn, John is a good friend of mine and we can talk about anything here,” Tricia said.

Carolyn glanced back at her friend in the back, who had a puzzled look about his features regarding Tricia’s earlier statement. Assured of Tricia’s statement and tone, she began to finally relax.

“Adam is doing very well in his Standard 1. He’s still a bit quiet, but he’s been bringing a friend over lately and they get along quite well. It’s quite funny at times as his friend’s name is also Adam,” Carolyn said.

“Won’t his studies be interrupted when you marry Gregory?” Tricia said hastily.

John noticed a focused concern evident in Tricia’s voice. It was in a tone he had never heard from her before.

“It would, if we were actually leaving for Australia after the wedding. Gregory will continue to commute to his job in Sydney. We won’t officially move until Adam’s year in school is over.”

John visually and psychically caught relief emanating from Tricia. 

“Adam will enjoy seeing his Aunt Patricia again,” Carolyn assured her.

Tricia looked intently at her friend, as if making a decision about something, “Yes…will he still remember me? The last I saw him he was barely three years old.”

“Don’t see why not. I’ve been showing him pictures of you. Even if they are over four years old. Thankfully you haven’t changed that much, Pat,” Carolyn said as she reached over and again patted her hand on her friend’s head. 

“I hate it when you do that!” Tricia said as she attempted to slap Carolyn’s hand away from her.

Carolyn glanced at her passenger in the back, who had obviously found the proceedings informative and amusing. 

“When we were younger, Tricia was so much shorter than the friends we had hung out with. Full of fire like a pocket dog. We would constantly pat her on the head to calm her down and the nickname “Pat” came to the fore.” 

John was clearly enjoying finding out about aspects of Tricia’s past which he had never heard about. 

“Well, I do find this all quite…intriguing,” John said with a slight, purposeful amusement in his tone.

Tricia rolled her eyes after giving John a sour look.

Carolyn laughed happily, “Yeah, well, she never did. But we took pleasure in annoying her with the joke anyhow.”

John continued, “Did she give you that stern expression she always does, like she is saying ‘I can’t believe you would have the nerve to speak in such a manner to me, do you know who I am’ type of look?”

Carolyn doubled in volume, “Of course, every time. And then she would go off on her own for a bit and sulk like a wet cat, staring at us with murderous eyes.”

“You two do realize I’m sitting here, right?” Tricia remarked with a growing annoyance in her tone.

“Oh don’t you worry, Pat. We’re just having a few laughs at your expense because I want John to know what he’s getting himself into if he intends to hang around you for a while,” Carolyn said.

“You were lying about how I react,” Tricia said, slightly askance.

Carolyn looked over at her best friend. “I exaggerated.”

Tricia caught the over-performed raised eyebrow and sotto voice her friend had used and continued to stare at her until she couldn’t no more and began an uncontrolled chuckle which turned into a barely controlled laugh, releasing whatever tension she had rising.

John had the feeling what he witnessed was some type of inside joke the two had shared frequently. Tricia empathically noticed this from John and turned to him to explain.

“Believe it or not, Carolyn and I have been bookworm-type fans of Star Trek. The first time she used that tone and infliction of Mr. Spock…for some reason, I got a laugh from it,” Tricia said.

“It was how I broke the ice with this woman way back when. Been friends ever since,” Carolyn explained.

“How did you two meet?” John inquired.

“Government trainees. I wanted to be a spy. Can you believe that?”

“Carolyn would’ve been one of the best if she had continued,” Tricia said, a slight serious tone in her voice.

John caught the way Tricia’s tone was, looking as her friend as if she herself, was debating whether to go on with the story.

“I knew two extra languages at the time, Russian and German. My gift was that I could literally imitate the different dialects and subtle nuances of each language. For instance, in England, we have the Queen’s English and cockney accents, I know how to utilize both. Germany has well over a dozen different variations of their accents, and Russia has many also. I was able to quickly grasp them all. I also majored in communications with a minor in theater. Apparently, our government felt I could be quite useful to them,” Carolyn explained.

“But you don’t work for the government now?” John asked.

“No. I didn’t finish the training, for personal reasons. However, I do work within a civilian capacity with the company I work for, as an interpreter and corporate associate. It pays the bills,” Carolyn said simply.

“Intriguing,” John could only say, obviously impressed.

“You always were a showoff,” Tricia remarked.

Carolyn gave Tricia a warm smile after realizing her friend said her response in an affectionate tone. 

“Well, let’s hope your particular sense of humor helps with Adam today,” Carolyn said.

John caught the purposeful, yet subtle way Carolyn had changed the subject. He could agree from Tricia’s former statement that Carolyn might have had a strong path in the world of international spying. 

“What’s wrong?” Tricia said suddenly.

“Nothing much. He just came home from school late and we had a bit of a row about being on time. It was such bad timing because I had just finished having a bit of a pissing match with one of the florists. I swear, I’m not some spoiled bride-to-be but I can’t stand it when somebody tries to tell me my business, and unfortunately, I think Adam caught some of that negative attitude.”

John could see that Carolyn was somewhat down about that whole situation which had happened. Tricia reassured her that once Adam saw his Aunt Patricia, that he would have a whole new outlook on his immediate life. The remainder of the drive was uneventful as the two friends caught up, with John involving himself in the conversation from time to time. It was a fun and amusing ride and continued to be as Carolyn finally pulled up into her driveway at her home. 

Carolyn was looking forward to Tricia meeting her fiancée and soon to be husband when he came home from his errands. She called out to Adam as John was getting helping Tricia get the carryon bags they would need to freshen up after their long trip. Carolyn explained that a few neighborhood friends were watching him as she walked up to the door. Before she even could put her key in the door, it swung open revealing a disheveled young girl of about eighteen years of age.

“What…Brittney, what’s wrong? You look positively pale,” Carolyn noticed.

“Adam’s runaway. My mum went to look for him. I’m so sorry.”

Tricia was by Carolyn’s side almost immediately. “What’s going on, what’s happened?”

John saw and telepathically felt the distress coming from all three women as he strode up the walk. From what he understood as he approached, the mother and daughter team babysitters had just finished talking to Adam, who was quite distressed about what had went on earlier in his day. They suggested that he go to his room to think about what he could possibly do to apologize to his mother; not as punishment, but to calm down and collect his thoughts. Brittney’s mother Lydia had checked in on Adam fifteen minutes later to see how he was doing and saw that the window was open and his favorite backpack was gone. Carolyn insisted that Brittney calm down and assured her that everything would be okay and to go get a glass of water before she fainted from her self-made stress.

“Carolyn, where could he have gone?” Tricia asked.

John particularly noticed how Tricia’s alertness had quickly reached a heightened level and he wondered briefly if she knew how much telepathic distress and anxiety she was putting out.

“Okay, there are only three places I know of where he would likely go. The last time he did this was a few months ago. Okay, I want you and John to go a few blocks down toward where that penny arcade is that we just passed getting here. There’s a claw machine that Adam just loves to play with; there’s also a library a few blocks to the right, it’s possible he’s gone there also. I’m going to take the car and go a few miles toward a skating rink. Usually he’ll go to these places when he’s upset,” Carolyn said.

Carolyn put her hands on Tricia’s shoulders, using her gaze to attempt to have her friend realize that the young boy hadn’t runaway but just needed time to himself.

“He’s going to be okay. Brittney and Lydia are new to watching Adam, as they’ve only known him for three months since moving here. Don’t worry, he’ll be fine, okay?”

Tricia nodded her head quickly. She could tell her face was somewhat panicked, but when it came to family, even adoptive family, she really couldn’t help it.

“C’mon Tricia. Let’s take our walk and find him,” John said.

“Yes, let’s,” Tricia replied.

“Hold on, let me show you a recent picture of him.”

Tricia and John followed Carolyn into the house. She took a few frames from over the fireplace in the living, taking out the photos and handed them to each one.

John regarded the young, dark-haired boy of seven years of age. He was handsome in his suit he was wearing and there was a definite physiological likeness with his mother.

“He looks a lot like you Carolyn,” John remarked.

Tricia regarded the picture for a bit and released a huffed out breath to John to get going, brushing past Carolyn in what seemed to be an aggrieved reaction.

Before John could react to Tricia’s peculiar attitude, Carolyn put a gentle hand on John’s shoulder. “Stay with her, John. Adam is very important to her, and I’m sure she blames me a little bit for what’s happened. After I check the skating rink, I’ll get back to the arcade.”

John agreed, grateful for Carolyn’s concerned words. John moved quickly out the door and went after the determined woman who had by then, quickly engaged in a fast type walk mode, forcing John to somewhat briskly jog after her. When he finally caught up to her, he took her left flank and stayed in quick step with her. He would’ve said something about her reaction to his earlier statement but felt silence would be of better discretion, at least until they found Carolyn’s son. 

After a quick ten minute walk, they came to an intersection whose environment was that of a business street. Tricia looked around slowly, hoping for a familiar face to come to the fore, as well as looking for the hangouts Carolyn told her he had liked to frequent.

“So, where could Adam Richardson be?” John quietly said to himself, catching a glimpse of the library, which seemed to be past a deli and what looked to be a café house.

“John, why don’t you head over to the library. I’ll search the arcade,” Tricia said as she pointed where the arcade was, which had been in the opposite direction of the library. 

“Right, then,” John replied.

Tricia made her way down the street towards the local arcade which Carolyn had told her was a favorite place of Adam’s. Before she could even think about her past associations with the young boy, she felt a familiar sense pervade her mind. Before she could dismiss it as just a nervous bit of anxiety, she heard the voice.

“Hello Tricia.”

Tricia’s heart actually felt like it skipped a beat as she heard the familiar voice coming from behind her. She shook her head in disbelief as she slowly turned around to face the source of her slight fearful acknowledgment.

“You put a tracker on me,” indignant was evident in Tricia’s voice.

Major Ann Turner didn’t hesitate to respond, “And you betrayed me when you wiped all information about the Tomorrow People from our government computers, I would say that makes us even.”

Tricia hissed out a frustrated breath at her sometime ally and adversary. She looked her straight in the eye and nodded.

“You’re right. I did use your distraction with the viopaths and Doomsday Men to go back into your facility and install a local computer virus which would eliminate and delete all references to the Tomorrow People, no matter how small or insignificant. Believe me when I say I took no pleasure in deceiving you, Ann. However, I neither have the time nor tolerance to get into a debate with you on this.”

“If you’re wondering about Adam, John is with him right now,” the female major hastily replied.

Tricia narrowed her eyes in suspicion at her former supervisor. “Don’t play games with me Major.”

Major Turner displayed an aura of coolness as she nodded her head towards the direction of a small, neighborhood deli behind her former associate. 

Tricia motioned her body to the side, still keeping a wary, peripheral eye on the Major as she focused on the corner store. She could see both John and Adam sitting on a wooden bench, apparently having a conversation. She inwardly felt relief sweep through her emotions at the sight of the child. However, her senses were still heightened due to Major Turner’s proximity, and the fact that she was here and had seen Adam also.

“How did you know that was Adam?”

“I didn’t until now,” Major Turner coolly said.

There were many skills Tricia had picked up regarding the utilization of her special powers, skills she learned from excellent teachers to include Harry Steen and Astra Utana. She had made it her responsibility to learn as much as she could about these abilities she had acquired. While she understood that she could not perform intense and physically aggressive offenses at individuals, she had picked up on a few telepathic practices which could be utilized with a passive coldness that could conceivably and permanently change one’s mind and life. Wiping a person’s memory was one of those skills, and one she strongly considered applying to her sometime ally.

“Why are you here, Ann?” 

Tricia could feel the dangerousness in her tone. She felt she was close to making a life-changing decision regarding her antagonistic association with her onetime associate.

“I’m not here to fence with you Tricia. I’m only wanting to talk with you for a bit.”

“And I should believe, why?” Tricia asked.

“Because I’m the only one here. You can scan my mind if you want confirmation,” the Major said.

Tricia knew that Major Turner was the only one in the visually immediate vicinity and she continued to expand her telepathic scan to realize that there was no one, outside of a few people from Carolyn’s circle of friends who were looking for Adam, that they were indeed alone. She turned fully to face the female officer.

“I’m sure Adam will be safe with John. You and I, however, need to talk,” Major Turner replied as she kept eye contact with her former associate. “Unless you want Adam to see us talking, and considering that you’ve spent a great deal keeping the location of him and his mother a secret all this time…”

Tricia continued to cast a wary eye on Ann, who continued to hold her gaze. Tricia spied a café a few buildings down. She nodded toward it for Major Turner’s sake and they began to walk in that specific direction toward it. Tricia continued to keep Ann in her visual sight throughout the time it took to traverse the distance. It was unusual to see the Major in civilian clothes. She could’ve actually passed for a tourist, which made Tricia vaguely wonder if that was the look Ann was going for. The Major was the first to walk in and Tricia followed her in and quickly took a seat next to the window, where she could keep an eye on Adam and John in the distance. 

“You are very protective of your…adoptive family,” The Major commented.

“You took a big risk coming here, Ann. You know that, right?” Tricia said.

“Am I in danger then?” 

The Major was quite right in knowing she had taken a risk following Tricia. Even more so that she did it alone without any kind of official back up. For just a second while they were standing out there, she had the strongest feeling that Tricia was going to immediately rectify that particular situation. And yet, here they were, about to engage in another one of their “meaningful conversations.”

“So, should I ask how you managed to track me?” Tricia asked.

“Just the usual standards. Let’s just say you probably should’ve teleported here, instead. Or….jaunt, as you Tomorrow People put it,” Ann said.

“Actually, I think you’ve gotten better at this spy thing. You’ve picked up a few more tricks since last I saw you, and I don’t mean from a few months prior,” Tricia said.

Ann smiled, “Well that’s what happens when you don’t keep in touch. Again, I didn’t come here to fence with you. I came here to ask a favor.”

Tricia regarded Ann for a few seconds before responding. “Did you get in trouble with the government after the viopath/Doomsday Men incident?”

Ann was silent, contemplating her response, catching the challenge in Tricia’s tone. “Officially, the Doomsday Men are no more. Many of their ilk disbanded or have been taken in custody. The main players of their cult have been removed from power.”

“And unofficially?” Tricia asked.

“Unofficially, we’ve had to trade in quite a few favors from other countries to pursue the remainder. We’ll have them rounded up by the end of the year. This is not what I’ve come to ask of you, Tricia.”

Tricia became wary again. Every one of these talks with Ann had always seemed to have some angle to it. It was to be expected, as they both had training and skills in espionage and intelligence gathering. The psychological training was just another skill utilized for getting what their mission would require. 

And Major Turner is truly on a mission, Tricia thought, not unkindly.

“Get to your point, Ann.”

“I have a well-respected employee whose time in government service is nearing an end. I would like to see him taken care of in the next phase of his life.”

Tricia shook her head, “I’m not a babysitting service, Ann.”

“No, you’re not. But he can be. He would be looking after your family, making sure they are safe,” the Major said.

“They were safe before you came here, and they’ll continue to be safe long after you’ve gone, Ann. You must know this request is unacceptable,” Tricia said as she took another long watch at John and Adam, whose conversation was still ongoing.

“Here me out, Tricia,” Ann said as she switched into her familiar military role. “For the past year, there has been movement and rumors milling about the intelligence world, regarding psi weapons development. We know that Russia has had their own psychic department made up with a few of their own home grown telepaths for a few years now. Of late, we’ve discovered that the Americans have been wanting to dabble into their own version of using telepaths. However, with what has happened with the alien conflict from a few months ago and America’s robust involvement with them, I’m sure that will change more strongly now.”

“Well, I’m not sure what myself or the Tomorrow People can do. It’s not like we know where or when the next telepath will develop,” Tricia said.

“I understand that. However, your people’s activities have begun to be noticed by governments around the world. The few instances when you have made yourselves known, obvious observations of your talents have come to the forefront, enticing particular levels of government to consider your usage to them, America and Russia being major players in this game,” Major Turner explained.

Tricia shook her head. “Ann, it’s not like we can go and physically attack them. We’re not made to be aggressive on a military level.”

“No, but you can infiltrate their facilities and erase all mention of the Tomorrow People and the documented abilities which have been recorded. At the very least, they’ll have to start from scratch figuring out the types of talents you possess. We obviously can’t stop their developments of their psychic agencies, but at the very least, we can delay their progress,” Major Turner was very focused and direct with her response.

Tricia gave Major Turner a look which the officer was very familiar with.

“Don’t tell me you haven’t thought about this. After the Sorsan/Thargon incident, the whole world is at least somewhat aware that we might not be the only civilization in the universe. You’ve obviously seen how America has endeavored to put a spin on this incident, attempting to convince people that this was some elaborate hoax, a realistic preview of some Star Wars type movie being made, or that the Russians put some kind of biological agent in the air causing people to hallucinate. Influential people within each government will accept that the Tomorrow People do exist and they will act accordingly,” Major Turner explained.

“We would need detailed plans of their facilities. It’s not as simple as just jaunting to their location. Without information of the type of defenses they have, it could turn out to be a very quick mission, one in which we lose,” Tricia said.

Major Turner opened her briefcase and retrieved a few manila envelopes and pushed them across the table close to Tricia’s right hand. Tricia regarded the objects with some apprehension, but the officer gave her a facial reaction letting her know that it was okay to open them up to see the contents. Major Turner watched passively as Tricia went through the contents, the sound of documents being ruffled, seeing the gradual look of surprise begin to emerge as the former British agent began to realize the particular detail these documents had entailed.

“Plans for their facilities, American and Russian. How did you smuggle these out from their countries? Tricia asked.

“Not without cost and these were given by associates, whom we aren’t sure of as to the certainty of their sources,” Major Turner replied simply.

“So the governments know you have their information then,” Tricia said as she dropped the documents in disgust.

“No. The agents who retrieved the plans were on missions not associated with their primary mission or locations. These were more like, “by-the-ways” after completion of their main assignment. We got copies and took them with us. As far as we know, the governments and their agencies should have no idea we were able to infiltrate their departments to take their plans,” the Major said.

“So what was this cost with the agents you mentioned earlier?” Tricia asked.

“They won’t be able to work in their capacity as a spy in their primary field assignment,” Major Turner said simply.

Tricia looked impatiently at the manila envelopes and the information they had in them.

“So you expect us to what…go into the lion’s den and eliminate the information based on what could be in their agencies? You’ve just explained the information you received is based on second hand and analytical hypotheses,” Tricia said.

“True, but it’s better than what you had beforehand. You can use this information to form a more solid theory of their individual locations and specific progress before you initiate any plan you advance with.”

Tricia was still skeptical of the whole matter, eyes being kept on the yellow envelope. “What else is in here?”

“Information of families of each of the Tomorrow People. I took the liberty of purging files of everyone who has had a familial or strong association with you lot. Families and friends such as Ginge and Chris Harding, Professor Cawston, even our former Prime Minister. These are the only files available about your allies, due to your purge of the majority of our data system,” Major Turner said.

Tricia couldn’t help but physically squint her eyes at the mention of Ann’s statement of “the majority of our system.” It was entirely possible that she was bluffing in regard to the totality of the computer purge from the virus she had initiated on the compound weeks ago. Ann was always a hard reader with or without the usage of telepathic skills. The woman was able to have the face of a sphinx and the mental calmness of a Buddhist monk. The woman never revealed anything, unless she wanted to; and when she did, it was usually part of an overarching plan to defeat her adversary. 

“I suppose I don’t have much time to think about this? To bring it up with the others?” 

“Considering what I’m offering, Tricia, I would expect you to take it. This is erasure of your allies connections with the Tomorrow People from within the government perception, tangible plans for an eventual raid on American and Russian facilities related to psi research, and protection for your…adoptive family,” Major Turner replied.

Tricia could sense that the Major was doing her best to not reveal how incensed she was about her stubbornness, which kept being given away by her slight hesitation within she mentioned the words ‘adoptive family.’ But Tricia was going to find out all she could from Ann, whether it was through the female officer’s words or physical reactions, no matter how subtle they were displayed.

“And if I refuse?” Tricia slowly asked, as if baiting the officer.

Major Ann Turner intently focused her vision towards Tricia, as if insisting for the telepath to hear her properly.

“Then everything stays the same. The Tomorrow People will still be considered a serious threat, surveillance will continue to be initiated on family and close friends of the Tomorrow People, and you will lose protective surveillance of your own adoptive family.”

“You believe you can keep the government from not keeping an eye of us? I highly doubt that, Ann,” Tricia said in a challenging tone.

“Of course not. But I can utilize my position to keep certain individuals and departments distracted. Whether it’s through budgetary constraints or through mission priorities, it wouldn’t be a problem to keep all of you under the radar and out of the government’s more scrutinized attention. Look at it this way, you’ll basically have the threat level of a Monty Python movie,” Major Turner replied, half facetiously.

“Clever joke, but let’s be honest, you’re still playing a dangerous game, Ann. With our own government and us.”

“I’m looking at the bigger picture, Tricia. That’s what I’m paid for. Britain has had the most experience with telepaths, and we should be the ones to show the world how we can potentially coexist. The new leadership we’ve acquired with the new Prime Minister can potentially change things and not entirely for the better I suspect. Better to set up specific boundaries established by people who have come to know you from within the government, then an outsider new to her position, wouldn’t you say? Believe me when I say the Tomorrow People will not enjoy the privileges of having the Prime Minister’s ear this time around,” Major Turner explained. 

Tricia was slightly amused at the Major’s uncomfortableness regarding Britain’s new leadership. “You don’t seem to like our new Prime Minister, Ann.”

“She’s too controversial,” Major Turner quickly replied.

Tricia regarded the argument the Major had just stated. While the Tomorrow People would have to perform the work themselves, the revealed logistics within each plan from these documents would save a lot of time towards eventually getting inside these facilities. The protection of their allies by erasing their names associated with the telepaths would be proper also. And Adam…

“I’m curious as to why you would assign someone to Carolyn’s family,” Tricia said, suspicion still evident in her voice.

Tricia could see the intense thoughtfulness evident on the Major’s features. She felt that the question brought out a slight off-balance to the officer’s continued calm demeanor. She watched as the Major uncomfortably rubbed her forehead with her fingers.

“When you, Carolyn, and David joined with our department, I was in charge of you…a lowly and very ignorant leftenant. You three, along with the others were my first group to train. I’m going to be blunt with you Tricia, it was my fault regarding what happened with Carolyn leaving the group and Benny getting killed. So maybe that personal feeling might be getting in the way of my job and I’m attempting to attain resolution by making sure your family is protected as best as possible. There aren’t many regrets I have in my life or with my job, and I don’t expect you to believe that I’m your constant ally. My significant other is to queen and country and I will do whatever it takes to protect them both. And if that means I have to stave off a potential threat by keeping that threat contained within what my country requires most, then I will do that.”

“You believe I’m a threat?” Tricia quietly asked, surprised by Ann’s blunt candor.

“When it comes to telepaths; any who don’t work for us, I do perceive as a potential threat. Again, I’m looking at the big picture. It’s why I attempted to go against orders when my team raided your original Lab during the Pavla incident a few years back. I truthfully wanted to keep you all contained on isolated grounds until such time as you could be convinced to work for Britain, but the higher ups wouldn’t have it.”

“So this has more to do with your personal fears and your job,” Tricia stated.

“A combination of both. The man I’ll send to watch over your family is of a private nature. A personal debt fulfilled, if you accept the full offer. All of which will be rescinded once I step out this door,” Major Turner said as she visibly relaxed herself to whatever answer, or fate Tricia possibly had for her.

Tricia mentally counted down the steps Ann would need to get to the door, again thinking about how she could permanently keep the woman from endangering her family’s life….

John had been very surprised to have found Adam so quickly. The boy wasn’t all that far away from his home and he concluded that the running away was just a way for the young boy to receive attention and for people to truly enable themselves to listen to what he had to say. It was unexpected that Adam had even allowed John to approach him, as the child had never laid eyes on him before. The young child just simply stated that he felt that John was not a threat and simply wanted to talk. For a short time, there was on and off conversation between the two. John was starting to think he wasn’t getting through with the child and a couple times, tried to steer the conversation into why it was important for Adam to start going home and face the music. Eventually, however, Adam started to settle down and spoke about what was on his mind

“I don’t understand when a group is made secret and keeps others out. How does that allow other people to be accepted?” Adam asked, distress clearly in his voice.

John felt he couldn’t associate with Adam regarding the young boy’s mother’s upcoming nuptials with Trent, but the feelings of wanting to belong with his school peers was one he felt he could relate to. Adam’s story of his refusal to go along with some of his peers to do a mean and dirty trick on a boy he never had issues with reminded him of a few similar predicaments he had experienced when confronted with that same dilemma when he was exactly near Adam’s age. 

“So Adam. Why didn’t you do what this Reginald told you to do?”

John intently focused his attention on Adam, awaiting the young boy’s response.

“I’ve never had a problem with him. Besides, he was the weaker one. And I knew he never liked me, but I couldn’t throw his caged mouse into traffic. He loved that mouse and at the show and tell, he said it was the last gift his mother ever gave him before she died. And I wasn’t going to allow Reginald or his stupid friends to get their hands on it. It wasn’t right. So I took the cage the hamster was in and ran as fast as I could.”

John was impressed by Adam’s apparent resolution to the situation, and at such a young age of only 7, the young boy’s thought processes were quite self-aware, just like his empathy towards people. 

“What happened afterwards, Adam?” John asked.

Adam looked up at John, continuing his story. “I ran home. I’m faster than any of them so I just ran home. I tried to tell my mom about it and she was angry because I had come home late and she had wanted to go over a few of the wedding stuffs with me. She’s going to want to get rid of me after she marries Trent because I’m a coward.”

Tears were beginning to well up in the young boy’s eyes again. John wasn’t sure what he could do to stave off the development of the upcoming tear works; but there was something in Adam’s dilemma continued to bring that earlier memory of him when he was about Adam’s age involving Warren, Carol, and a bully named Martin during a certain cold winter’s day on the frozen Serpentine in 63’.

“You know something, Adam? I had that exact situation happen to me when I was about your age,” John’s soothing voice and very slight usage of his telepathy would prompt Adam to focus more on his story he was about to tell.

“Well, I also had bullies whom I tried to get in good with. I was at a new school due to a…..tragic event which happened to our family. Talking to my parents was tough and like you, I tried to make friends with kids who seemed to have their own family, as….mixed up as it was. I was with my mother one winter on a frozen lake when Martin, the main leader of the bunch, wanted me to go up to a boy and hit him.”

Adam’s eyes widened just a bit. “Sounds like Reginald. Jerks like him always want people to do something bad to someone else.”

John nodded, “That’s right, Adam. However, unlike you, I was desperate to be a part of something, which I hadn’t felt with my family for a long while. Unfortunately, unlike yourself, I was the coward in this situation.”

Adam’s eyes became downcast. “You ran away too?”

“No Adam, I hit him.”

Adam’s eyes widened in obvious confusion of John’s answer.

“I was a coward because I didn’t think for myself. I had been so concerned about being accepted by the gang, that I didn’t use my brain….like you did. What you did Adam, was very extraordinary for a child of your age, and you should feel proud of yourself for using your smarts to figure a way out of that situation,” John said.

“My mom doesn’t think so,” Adam miserably said.

“No, you mom hasn’t had a chance to know what the situation was because you weren’t able to tell her. I can guarantee that she would also be very proud of you and how you handled the problem on your own. As you said before, she was upset with you because you hadn’t come home on time,” John said.

John could actually notice that Adam was beginning to come around to his explanations and he could empathically feel that the young boy’s emotional outlook was becoming stronger, more positive.

“Are you ready to go home? Many of us are looking for you, including your Aunt Patricia,” John said.

Mention of his Aunt Patricia perked Adam up, dismounting the last of the negative feelings he had been experiencing from the time John had found him.

As the two of them got to their feet, Adam began to get more and more excited about seeing his favorite aunt. 

“John? Whatever happened to those mean boys and the other boy you hit?”

John smiled outwardly at the young child. “We became best friends for a long while. As for Martin and his group, I would continue to have issues with them. But eventually, we went our separate ways after our final years in high school. I haven’t seen him or any of his friends for quite some time now.”

John noticed Adam intently stare up at him, as if silently judging and evaluating John for a silent, personal reason.

“You’re a good person, John,” Adam said simply.

John was inwardly shocked by such a statement as that, coming from a young boy of Adam’s age. As John studied him, he felt that there was more to Adam’s strong empathy, belaying a maturity which most kids his age had not been close to attaining. 

“I’m ready to go now,” Adam said as he grasped John’s hand and began the walk home.

It was only a few minutes later when Tricia appeared and Adam screamed her name out with joy as he rushed into her arms. On the walk home, John was quite impressed with how quickly Adam had bonded with Tricia, even though it had been about four years since he had supposedly last seen her. When the threesome finally arrived at the home, Carolyn rushed out and scooped the young boy up in her arms, thankful he had been found. Carolyn’s fiancée Gregory had since returned home and was getting ready to go with her to find Adam when John and Tricia walked up the driveway. 

The rest of the evening was spent talking about the wedding, getting to know her fiancée, Gregory, and of course, Adam. The most surprising news was of Gregory’s intention to adopt Adam after marrying Carolyn prompting a happy young boy to give his future stepfather a hug. John had noticed a strong reaction coming from Tricia when that particular news had come out; he felt like he was on the verge of deciphering the emotion until Tricia immediately clamped down on her telepathy, effectively shutting John out. However, her directed smile at him prompted John to relax a bit, as it was her way of letting him know that she would be okay, with whatever was going on with her at the specific time. 

Later on, Carolyn found Tricia outside on the back porch, watching Adam playing with another boy his age. 

“It’s funny, I think I explained earlier that his new friend is also called Adam…..ugh, I can never remember his last name. Something man,” Carolyn said frustratingly.

Tricia teased her best friend,“Adam Somethingman?”

Carolyn brushed her shoulder into Tricia’s, “No. But I’m always forgetting that surname. Adam Hoffman, Adam…..Morman. I don’t know. However, he’s the friend Adam has been getting along with of late. They just moved here about four months ago.”

Tricia nodded taking another look at Adam. She then turned to regard her dear friend. Carolyn picked up on this and returned her stare with a sincere smile.

“So how do you feel about Gregory adopting Adam?”

“It’s good. Adam deserves to have a father. And it looks like they’re going to get along quite well. I truly am happy for all three of you. I guess I’m just wondering how he’s going to get used to his new last name,” Tricia said.

“Well, that’s what hyphens are for. In two days I’ll be Carolyn Richardson-Newman, and he will be Adam-Richardson Newman,” Carolyn said.

“That’s a mouthful. I’ll just call you two Carolyn and Adam Newman starting Sunday,” Tricia said teasingly.

“You’re okay with this,” Carolyn said somewhat nervously.

“Of course I am. You deserve this life. And so does Adam.”

Carolyn looked gratefully at her long-time friend, “David should be here. I miss him.”

Tricia put her arm around her best friend’s shoulder released a longing sigh. “Things would be different if he was around. But we make the best of what we’re given. And I would like to believe that our decisions since have benefitted us in mostly positive ways.”

“So…..does your friend know about your….talents?” Carolyn asked.

Tricia regarded John who had been in a steady conversation with Gregory, deciding how best to answer the question. “He’s aware of them.”

Carolyn smirked at her long time friend. “Yes. ‘I’ll tell you my past, but don’t ask about my secrets.’ I see you’re living our quote as often as ever.”

Tricia gave her friend a tired smile. “Old habits.”

“Thanks for coming to my wedding. I’m hoping we won’t have to wait as long for a visit from you after this,” Carolyn said.

“I promise, it won’t be as long, my dear friend,” Tricia said as both women leaned their heads gently into each other’s.

“Now, I have to tell you about a mutual friend of ours. We’ve had another one of our ‘meaningful conversations’,” Tricia said.

Carolyn shook her head as she got up, taking Tricia’s hand with her and prompting her to rise to her feet.

“Early wedding present? I’m not going to like this one bit, am I?” Carolyn said.

“Don’t know. Maybe this will be an exception to that rule,” Tricia replied.

Carolyn sighed, “Well, my insurance rates just went up, thanks a bunch.”

The two women regarded each other and put their arms around each other’s shoulders as they walked toward the small bonfire, enjoying the physical and emotional warmth of their individual fires. 

***

It was later in the evening after finally getting settled in their separate hotel rooms and a welcomed shower, that John telepathically checked in on Tricia. She hadn’t said much on the way to their temporary accommodations and he was curious as to what was on her mind.

[Tricia, are you awake?]

The response came almost immediately.

[I am. Did you want to come to my room? I need to discuss a few things with you]

Tricia said.

[Sure. I’ll be right there]

John replied.

It wasn’t a minute later when John was knocking on her door, which conveniently was next to his room. Tricia opened it and bade him to come in. She was dressed in her sleeping clothes and John couldn’t help but remark inwardly how pretty she actually looked.

“So, still glad you came with me?” Tricia said with a slight self-mockery in her voice. 

John chuckled a bit. “Well, I have to admit, it’s been educational. You and Carolyn still seem very very close, and you have a terrific bond with Adam. He’s quite a nice child.”

Tricia nodded her head in affirmation at John’s statement. “Yes…..that he is.”

John focused curiously at Tricia as she slowly stood up from the desk. He could see she was in some thought, almost as if she was debating about something within her.

“Tricia?” 

Tricia turned back toward John’s direction directly in front of her. Surprisingly, she felt at ease around the young man, unlike what she felt around her sometime ally, sometime antagonist Major Ann Turner from earlier in the day. Tricia felt right about what she was about to talk to him about.

“John, the child is mine. Adam is my son,” Tricia said softly, eyes intently looking at him as authentic shock registered across his facial features. 

“I had Adam after I graduated from University. Things…. happened with his father, myself and Carolyn which brought us to the attention of Colonel Masters. Regardless, things were rectified and Colonel Masters provided me a way to protect Adam; and since Carolyn was his real aunt and had already been considering a job in New Zealand, it was the perfect way to keep them both safe. So, it was arranged that Carolyn would be Adam’s de facto mother and their residence kept out of the usual top-secret documents of our government,” Tricia explained. 

John quietly spoke Tricia’s name in wonderment of this news she had just revealed to him.

“But he looks so much like Carolyn,” John said.

“Yes, well. Adam does take after his father and since David and Carolyn were siblings, it’s only to be expected that he would have some of her physiological features also. I was always quite jealous of that, it’s why I reacted a bit badly earlier when you noticed that resemblance,” Tricia stated.

“Adam Newman…..the son of Tricia Conway,” John vocally whispered those words a few more times to enable his brain to fully comprehend this totally unexpected revelation from the Federation agent.

Tricia regarded John with a slight peculiarity of the young man’s reaction to her revealed secret.

“You truly are at a lack for words about my news, aren’t you?” Tricia asked.

“I’m sorry Tricia. I just never imagined you….as a mother,” John said, becoming more embarrassed of his response was began to dawn on him. But it was too late to take back the words he had just said.

“I suppose how I’ve come across, you would believe that, but I won’t apologize for keeping him safe,” Tricia said pointedly. 

“Yes, of course. As you should Tricia. And I do apologize for my uncalled-for judgment.”

“I appreciate your apology, John. But right now, I’m just needing you to listen to me. Can you do that?”

John suspected that a quiet nod to her request would be enough.

“Well, not to get into too much detail, David and I, along with Carolyn met with then Leftanent Turner. She was attached to then Captain Master’s unit. This was the early days of the psi weapons establishment. I remember Colonel Masters telling me later that he was forced into that position because of a failed mission he was responsible for. The higher ups really hadn’t expected anything to come of the psi program. It had been established that David and me could develop our potential and limited psi abilities with practice, while Carolyn with her talent for language would also train along with us. The perfect Cold War soldiers doing their duty to protect Queen and country. Turner sent us on a mission which she knew we weren’t ready for. David was killed and Carolyn was….held captured for almost a week. She was tortured. We only got her back thru cruel coincidence during an exchange, wherein she was the substitute for a higher level spy we were supposed to have gotten. After we recovered, I still wanted to stay with the program, but Carolyn wanted out, on the condition she wouldn’t reveal anything about the program to anyone. Because I felt a duty to stay, Carolyn wanted to care for her brother’s son. Newly promoted Colonel Masters allowed this, since he was about to gain a real, minor level telepath who wouldn’t have any familial ties such as having to care for a child to distract her. He made sure Carolyn’s name was stricken from all government records, including Adam’s,” Tricia explained.

“You didn’t seem too upset about it,” John quietly said.

Tricia nodded thoughtfully. “At the time, I wasn’t. I had strongly considered having an abortion because I didn’t want to have children. I had made up my mind a few years prior that I would not have kids, especially in the type of profession I knew I would be working in. But the times that I did visit Carolyn…it was like something inside of me, something in my heart, was opened. I felt undeserving of Adam’s love toward me, even if he didn’t realize that it was probably because I was his biological mother. But to see him and Carolyn together, such a bond. Such closeness. I couldn’t break that and I wouldn’t. It’s something I felt I never had with my parents and I wasn’t about to deny Adam that type of love.”

Tricia came up close to John and sat on the bed across from where he was seated and continued.

“To be honest, I had told Carolyn that I would no longer be seeing her, as my job was taking precedence. But after my encounter with Tyso and you lot…well, I had a change of heart. I had actually took another holiday to visit to them a few weeks before our confrontation with Jedikiah.”

John nodded, “And then we were gone off world for the following year. But then you had decided to stay. In fact, you haven’t been back to Earth until just a few months ago. Why did you stay away so long if you wanted to be in Adam’s life?”

“It was because of the danger from entities such as Jedikiah and seeing this whole new aspect of my newfound abilities and it’s connection to….the galaxy. I truly felt overwhelmed, and I thought that if Adam found out, there’s no way he wouldn’t have felt overwhelmed also. The danger that’s out there and my connection to Adam might be used for undesirables to control me. It wasn’t until being out there those four years in the Federation that I slowly began to realize that maybe I didn’t need to take such an extreme stance about what I perceived as protecting my son. Of course, fighting people like the Doomsday Men and viopaths recently, I’m still self-debating on it.” 

Tricia saw John’s eyes studying her and felt a strong empathic feeling of patience and concern from him. It surprised her, as she had always assumed John to be somewhat proper and self-righteous. But then, she also realized with her opening up to him recently, his preconceived notions of her were probably being shattered also. 

“It’s obvious the boy has a strong bond with you, Tricia. Maybe you should be there for him more,” John suggested as he gently held her hand. “Recalling his story he told me and how he felt that he couldn’t fight the boys, I’m inclined to believe he could turn out to be a Tomorrow Person within the next five or six years.”

Tricia gave John a slightly perplexed look, remembering the story Adam had told her over dinner. “Because he wouldn’t physically fight those boys?”

“Well…yes. You know our Prime Barrier prohibits us from utilizing significant violence against individuals even before we officially breakout. The act required from Adam to physically dispatch the boys would’ve gone above the minimum force we’re biologically allowed to do,” John said.

“I realize this,” Tricia recalled something from John’s story he had told her son. “But I also remember from your story on how you first met Warren, that you struck him down when you hit him. And you both were close to the same age as Adam is when that happened.”

John nodded. “Yes, but Warren was just one person, and I was traumatically very stressed at the time, trying to fit in at the new school I was at. Martin and his friends made my life a living hell from the moment I had started there. My father was working very long hours and my mother was still emotionally recovering from a personal loss; well, we all were recovering from trauma that past year.”

Tricia visually and telepathically felt a great sadness briefly emerge from John as he spoke of this familial loss experienced from so long ago; and just as suddenly, he erected a mental wall so she couldn’t empathically experience what he was feeling. She decided to stay focused on her son. 

“I appreciate your concern John, I do,” Tricia sighed. “It was the main reason I wanted to come, as I had actually considered at least staying in the area and getting to know him. Revealing myself when I felt the time was appropriate. And maybe I will someday, but not until he is much older, I think. For all we know, he might not develop as a Tomorrow Person and his reaction was just a part of his normal behavioral characteristic. Regardless, I want him to have a safe life, away from the potential of dangerous government or alien entities wanting him just for being associated with a telepath. I don’t want that life for him. Can you understand this, John? Right now, my life could make Adam a potential target for my enemies, for England’s enemies.”

“Why did you tell me, Tricia?” John suddenly asked, puzzled. “I would’ve thought the fewer people who knew about Adam, the better.”

“Because I believe, eventually, that Adam should have a connection to his telepathic heritage, his legacy. But not until he’s mature enough to understand it. You, better than most people, know who I am and what I do. And in case something should happen to me, he will have people who can tell him who he is and where he came from. When he’s ready for that news and can take care of himself. I’m just thinking long-term, John. And….I trust you.”

John was continually taken aback by Tricia’s openness to him. 

“What about Major Turner? I’m assuming she knows where your son is and who he’s with. Won’t that have some baring on your decision?” John asked.

“No. I made a deal with Ann today. A somewhat comeuppance for my betrayal of her from our last conflict; one which will benefit Adam and unexpectedly, us as well.”

“You saw Major Turner here? Today, and you didn’t tell me? Tricia, come on.”

“It’s not as bad as you might think, John,” Tricia continued as she raised her hands to calm John. “In exchange for willingly reducing our government named “threat level” towards Britain, I promised that we would take out all the information acquired of the Tomorrow People in whatever telepathic weapons departments America and Russia have; however, we have to leave Britain’s psi programs alone for the time being. In return, these documents here will erase connections of family and friends of the Tomorrow People from the immediate government records, and she will place Adam and his family under protection.”

John wasn’t sure how to respond to this latest news. He had known that getting into America’s and Russia’s weapon’s departments regarding telepathic abilities would be the most challenging. However to have gotten potentially reliable plans to each of these facilities was extremely helpful, but to disregard the programs in their own country, John had mixed concerns about the deal.

“I’m not sure how I feel about this Tricia. You made a decision for all of us, a decision which we should’ve at least had the chance to discuss first. And what we all had agreed upon earlier before we came back to Earth, was that we would eventually erase all references of our existence, even from our own government,” John intensely reminded her.

“I’m sorry John. Adam is my only blood relative and I will protect him at all costs. You would do the same if you had a child. I also still feel a duty to the country I grew up in, even though I no longer live there. It’s something which I cannot just switch off, it’s how I was raised. I also figured with this deal, we could have the plans for these two major government facilities, giving us a leg up on our work and the physical layouts before we perform our infiltrations at these locations. And on another personal note, family and friends wouldn’t be under as intense government surveillance, at least not as much. I figured it was more of a win for everyone concerned.”

“So the SIS will still have their eyes on us,” John said, disappointment in his tone.

Tricia felt John physically pulling away from her slightly. She grasped his hand firmly. “Better our Britain watching over us then an enemy of our nation. And we won’t be as looked upon as strongly as before.”

This was one of the things that seemed to attract John to Tricia, much to his disturbance. Tricia’s sense of loyalty and duty to country, which he had always believed could be, should be, utilized for the survival of their immediate homo-superior race, had always been focused and passionate. While John remembered having his fair share of negative dealings with their own government, there had been times they managed to set aside their ideological differences and work for the common good of their nation. The few encounters with countries outside Britain had usually resulted in more dangerous situations, such as with Papa Minn the prior year and their recent tete a tete with the President of the United States during the war of the Sorson and Thargon Empires. It was hard to disagree with the argument Tricia was coming with when it came to matters of national security and why she went along with this deal.

“Well, I suppose when it’s thought out…..I don’t know Tricia. We should’ve consulted with Elizabeth, TIM, and the others,” John said.

“Better to engage the situation and ask for forgiveness later, John. And it’s not like we’re going to keep it a secret. We’ll bring them in on this development when we get back to England…um, Scotland,” Tricia corrected herself.

John regarded her with a grudgingly convinced look. 

“John, I truly appreciate you with what you did for Adam earlier. I know you can be very private with your own past as much as I am with mine,” Tricia said as she remembered about the unnamed tragedy John had brought up with her earlier. “Lately, I feel that we’ve been making a connection, of a type which I believe we both have needed for a long time,” Tricia said softly.

John was slightly caught off guard as Tricia moved closer to him.

“The type of work we do consumes much of our time. But haven’t you ever needed to do something just for yourself?” Tricia asked.

John felt slightly uncomfortable. “Um…how do you mean, Tricia?”

“It’s healthy to be selfish from time to time, John. Even people such as us need to release our responsibilities and duty for a time, allow others to take up the mantle, if only for a little while.”

“I didn’t come here for that, if that is what you’re thinking of,” John said.

“And yet, you’re still here, not leaving. Are you not the least bit curious?” Tricia softly asked, a sincere inquisitiveness in her tone.

John felt Tricia put her hand gently on the side of his shoulder. There was a coaxing, yet intense wanting which she was projecting, catching him off guard once again. There had been many things about Tricia which had been catching him off guard of late, even before their trip to New Zealand. It slightly troubled him that there had been more to this woman then what he had usually known about her since their meeting over four years ago. And yet, it was this same troubled feeling which seemed to unintentionally draw him to her. There had been an unexpected thrill to being with her, not knowing what would happen next. The start of this extended weekend with her had seemed to only strengthened those feelings. Those wants.

“Maybe you should act on your…selfish impulses, John. If only for a little while,” Tricia said holding his gaze. 

John had attentively realized the room was feeling a bit warmer, the silence was loud, allowing him to hear his loud heartbeat, and the slow, physical movements of each other were starting to be intentional and purposeful as he tentatively placed his hand on her cheek, his hand on her hers. Tricia responded with her hand as it slowly moved from his shoulder to the back of his head. She gently pulled his face toward her as she lightly kissed his warm lips. 

John wasn’t sure how long the kiss lasted but eventually he realized he was holding Tricia within an unexpectantly strong embrace of his doing, and recognizing he was being held the same way in kind from her as well. Tricia soon disengaged herself from him and took his hand, walking toward the bed in the room. As he realized what was about to take place, John had a brief thought of the last time he found himself in such an intimate environment. All of which was discarded as Tricia guided his hands to the front of her blouse, coaxing the fingers to unbutton it from behind.

“I’m taking an extended holiday for the rest of this week, stay here with me John. Help me make these connections. Help yourself”

John wasn’t able to vocally respond as Tricia turned around and pulled him closer to her as she helped lower them both onto the bed. He felt the soft form of the mattress yield slightly to their combined weight. He smiled upward at Tricia as she placed her face closer to his to kiss again. He had a brief moment of clarity as he thought about his ongoing responsibilities and duties, but then he finally allowed himself to be lost in this simple, yet needed moment as he placed his arms around her in a gentle embrace.

John and Tricia continued to lose themselves into their own bliss well into the night.


End file.
